User blog:Noemon/Site Updates and Participation in Time To Play Across Wikia Event
Allo people! I don't know how many of you are aware of what you are about to read, I sure wasn't for whatever reason, but Wikia is holding a Time To Play Across Wikia event. In a nutshell, we choose an article from the wiki, and then the staff puts a sticky link to that article, complete with a fancy image, in our Main Page. I was thinking of suggesting the USG Ishimura article. Why this one? Well, first of, it's pretty well written. Secondly, a lot of interesting links are contained in just that one article, which would make it a good starting point if someone new to the Dead Space franchise would like to delve into more info. And, lastly, while it contains spoilers, they are not too detailed. At least the ones I read. What would your suggestions be and why? In other news, there are no other news. Activity is pretty low, as you have probably noticed, but hopefully will pick up once the release date for the new game starts drawing nearer. Those of you who still help maintaining the wiki, during this "drought", keep up the good job! I am currently quite busy myself, with (exciting) projects, in uni and outside of it, but I try to keep an eye here as well, at least once a day(, when I can (or don't forget)). Overall, I'm doing well, though. I hope you are all doing fine too. Those of you who are still here and those of you who may still be here but don't show. Regards. P.S. The NavBar may look funny, but I'm pretty sure I have fixed it and that the changes just haven't propagated yet. If it keeps looking funny for you for at least one more day, let me know. UPDATE: I have made the following changes to the site: *Makeover of the Navigation Bar. *Use of a new font in Navigation Bar, in headlines in Main Page, and Article Titles. *Makeover of the tabs of the user pages. Made simpler. Also, Wikia has made the New Forum feature available to use. I think we should enable it, as it's a million times better than the current implementation of the forum system. It basically makes forum threads like the comment sections of blogs and, as a result, much easier to follow. UPDATE 2: I have removed unused/unnecessary scripts from our JavaScript pool. As far as I can tell, nothing is broken, which tells me that, indeed, the aforementioned scripts were of no use. If you notice anything broken, do tell me. Lastly, I added a snow effect, which I will leave until after the holidays. If you hide your bottom toolbar, you can see it pile up. So, the short version of this entry: *Tell me what article would you propose for the Time To Play Across Wikia event. I say the one for USG Ishimura. *Tell me if you want the new forum feature enabled. I say yes, it's really an improvement. *Design changes to the site. *JavaScript clean up. *Snow! *Hope you are doing well. Category:Blog posts